


Autumn Walk

by r0landblum



Category: Michael Sheen - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Established Relationship, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, michael sheen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0landblum/pseuds/r0landblum
Summary: Michael is your husband and you go for a scenic walk together at sunset.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Autumn Walk

The countryside of south Wales was a marvel at this time of year. Granted, it was a shining example of God’s artistic excellence by any expression, but the autumn season held a dear spot in your heart. 

It was a perfectly mild mid-afternoon, the clouds only just beginning to darken, threatening a starless night. The colours of the impending sunset kiss the peaks of the ones higher adrift. 

You are taking a walk with your dear husband, the sun may emit all the world’s existing colours in the heavens but down here there are no earthly contenders - only him.  
He’s wearing a black coat made of thick local wool, lapels popped around a scarf of primary coloured plaid that is chiefly red. His salt and pepper hair snakes and coils tightly like the river Seine in the more westerly regions of Paris, it has more of a zest for life now in his age than yours ever did in the springtime of your youth. It glistens too, just like his eyes, white curls catching the incandescent light of the swan song before the dusk. 

He has the stride of a man with not a worry in the world but many a care, make no mistake. The way he regards everything around him is as if it had newly been breathed into life in front of his eyes; he looked upon the ever changing Welsh landscape as if it were an old friend, and in many, if not all, respects, it was. 

It was this old friend he stopped to breathe in now, cheeks flush with the kiss of September. In an act of affable jealousy, you plant your own kiss there and his attention that was focused on the horizon is now all yours. 

His eyes are gently crinkled around the edges and glistening with the serenity of love when he looks at you. Him stroking the side of your face only pulls you deeper into him - the universe has never seemed so small.

You stand corrected, clouds be damned, the night was not going to be starless at all. All the stars you needed were right here in front of you - they were earthbound with a name and a heartbeat. 

His brow furrows softly with concern as he notices that you are shivering. You had scarcely noticed that you had forgone your own scarf and that your perishable body was paying the price. 

He removes his scarf now and slides the thick, robust material around your neck and fastens it, then using it as leverage, he pulls you in until the tip of his nose grazes yours. In the sweetest motion, he rubs your noses together then dips down to your lips to take a kiss. 

He’s kissed you a thousand times before but each one is its own pocket of time, each millisecond simultaneously considered and forgotten in the uncalculated nature of bliss. 

An indeterminate increment of time later, he pulls away and takes both of your hands, gazing into your eyes once again, eyes vessels for the dwindling light. 

‘Can you remember that poem you read me before bed last night?’ you ask him.

He smiles even wider than before underneath his thick and neatly trimmed two-tone beard.  
‘Of course’ he answers. 

‘Can you read it to me again?’

He looks away briefly before twirling you around so you see what he sees. His strong arms snake over your shoulders and clasp over your gently undulating chest. 

There is a vibrant orange glow peaking over the top of the hills now, almost absent from the rolling fields and woods that lay too low in its wake. No, the light is directly shining on Michael, and you in his arms. 

‘To see a world in a grain of sand  
And a heaven in a wild flower  
Hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
And eternity in an hour’ 

You could do nothing more but hold him with desperate endurance, feeling tears begin to well up in the corners of your eyes. He feels your change in mood and his embrace adapts to be that of a console.  
‘It’s okay, it’s all alright’ he purrs with a deep voice of remarkable solace, head nuzzling into your neck as you fought to savour every emotion in your beating heart. ‘I love you’.


End file.
